


Drippin' So Wet

by joelkanitz



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: Ashley and Lauren got stuck in a traffic jam. There's definitely no bathrooms nearby.pairing:halren (ashley 'halsey' frangipane/lauren jauregui)disclaimer:ain't my girls. title to don't play by halsey.mibba version





	Drippin' So Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some Halren omo after Strangers got released. Sue me.

“Ash, I can’t hold it in any more!”

“So just go, babe,” Ashley encouraged. “You’ll have to sometime.”

They’d been stuck in traffic for the better part of three hours after deciding to take a drive out to the beach. At the beach, there had been no bathroom, but the cold drinks flowed easily. Both girls had started to feel their need but opted to wait, finding it too much trouble to find a private spot to relieve themselves. It was only supposed to be a forty-minute drive home.

But there had been a car accident and it was causing queues for miles. After three hours, their need was too great to keep waiting in their current queue. So Ashley took the car down a side road, parked up near some woodland, and they had got out and rushed into the trees to find somewhere they could pee.

Despite finding a perfect spot, Lauren was reluctant, embarrassed to pee outside.

“I can’t,” she whined, one hand tucked between her legs, dancing around desperately on the spot. “I really can’t.”

“Well, I can’t wait any more, so I’m going to,” Ashley announced.

She lifted her dress up around her waist and crouched near a tree, legs spread. Lauren watched as Ashley tugged her baby pink panties to the side, exposing her pussy. It was only a second before a gush of pee started, splashing into the leaves and dirt. Ashley sighed in relief at finally being able to release, even moaning a bit as her pee went on for a good minute or so. When she finished, she pulled her panties back over and stood, giving Lauren a relaxed smile.

“All better,” she sighed. “Your turn.”

But it was too late for Lauren. Watching Ashley relieve herself had been too much and Lauren couldn’t hold back the flood any longer. Bent almost double, she stiffly let go of herself, legs parting. Ashley’s eyes widened as she watched Lauren silently begin to wet herself, pee streaming down her bare thighs from beneath her skirt and pouring between her legs. She finally let out a whimper, both in embarrassment and relief.

“I can’t stop,” she gasped, lifting her skirt and squatting down to finish.

No longer having the capacity to feel ashamed, she also moaned, head tipping back as piss continued to stream from her. It squirted forcefully through the fabric of her baby pink panties, staining a large wet spot. Lauren moaned again, and then sighed, looking like she’d never felt pleasure quite like the release of a long, desperate pee.

Ashley found herself giggling slightly, walking over to her friend as she finished her pee.

“Do you feel better now?”

Lauren blushed, but smiled, as she stood and adjusted her skirt over her ass again. “Yeah… I just couldn’t hold it any longer. It was already coming out so I just… let it.”

“Best feeling in the world, right?”

“Oh, absolutely. But don’t count on me doing it again any time soon.”


End file.
